Hellfire and Brimstone
by M14Mouse
Summary: BuffyBrimstone Crossover It was my first fic.


Part 1 

In my dreams, he still remember the sound of whips, the iron chains on the walls, the howls and screams of demons and souls. But he remember the pain, especially the pain. He remembers the hours and years of endless pain and suffer. He was not alone. Sitting next to him, was young man. He had black hair and bird-like mark on his shoulder. what I remember the most was his eyes. His eyes were ageless and full of pain. Years later, the devil come up to me and said I have a chance to live again. I turn to the man next me and asj what about him. The devil said he has a different task. The deal was bring 113 souls back to hell and exchange my live is restored. Guess what, It was a deal. Now here I am back on earth and send back demons. It is my worst nightmare. Every time I have a chance of going back to hell. 

It was cold winter night when the devil made a call. "Hello, Stone, you look well." The devil said. "I feel like trash." I said. I began to put on my clothes. "What do you want?" I said. "You must go to town called Sunnydale, one of 113 souls is there." He said. "Why did he go to Sunnydale?" I said. "Because he going kill the man who send there." He said as he lit a cigarette. 

I walk toward the door. "Don't you want to know who he want to kill?" the devil asked. "I know already. He a vampire named Angel." I said. "I guess you do not need me." the devil said as he blew a puff a smoke. "He is friend of mine." I said. I close the door behind me. Wonder who in hell about to face. 

Angel's House 

He woke from a nightmare. He hoped for years that demon was gone. Now his nightmare is coming true, everyone's nightmare is coming true. 

Part Two 

ANGEL'S HOUSE 

How could he be alive? I killed him thirty years ago. I pace back and forward in my room. I have so many questions, but no answers. 

I have to kill him. I remained small chest from under my bed. I set the chest on my bed. I opened the the chest and remove the cloth. 

The sword's handle decorated with two dragons . The steel decorated with a tiger and phoenix. Its power course thought me as if the fight as yesterday. Memories.... 

"FLASHBACK" 

1969, Somewhere in China. 

Angel was sitting on the ledge with his sword. "Hello, Angel." the voice behind him. 

"Hello, Armos." Angel said as turn around. 

"You are the last. I killed them. I let them die a quick dead, but you will not." Armos said. 

"Armos, you talk too much." Angel said as he thrust his sword. Every move was matched. Armos and Angel are equal matched. They waiting for each other to make a mistake. Amos made that mistake. Angel thrust his sword into Armos's heart. A bright light destroyed his body. The only thing left was his sword. 

"END FLASHBACK" 

Memories were the hardest thing. I will kill him if last thing I do. I rush out the house into darkness. 

SUNNYDALE'S BUS DEPOT 

A man stepped out of the bus. He sense the evil in this place. He sense his prey. He also sensed an old friend. "Well, I hoped you don't get yourself killed. We a lot to catch on." Stone said as walk into the graveyard. 

Part Three 

I AM FREE! I am free. It has been thirty years. I been trap in that garage hole place called hell. Now, I will get my revenge on cursed vampire, Angelus. Him and his cursed sword. Oh, he will.... 

FLASHBACK CHINA, 1968 ARMOS'S CAMP 

"Tonight, we will attack the village. I want all the soldiers ready. You are dismiss." Amos said. His soldiers walk out the tent expect his second-in-command, Sho-Chow. "General, why do you want to kill the village. They have don't nothing to us." said Sho-Chow. "They kick me out my clan. My clan of my birth. They kick me out because of a cursed vampire. He told them I raped a young women. I denied changes. I challenge him to duel to the death. He won, but he told me to run and never come back. That was his mistake. That will be his death wish. He watch all those people burn. He watch them die., Sho-Chow." Armos said with hate in his eyes. 

"Yes, my general." Sho-Chow said as he ran out the tent. "Soon, he will pay and he will die." Armos said. 

END OF FLASHBACK 

Tonight will be different. He cannot kill me with his sword. He will die. 

Part Four 

My hunt has gone as I planned it. I searched the Bronze, the park, the sewers, and docks. Nothing! Not Armos or a single vampire. I checked the graveyard, then I'm going home. It awful, I couldn't see anything, but I could sense like a bad smell in the air. He was here! 

The graveyard was quiet as you can get. "Will, look who we have here, my dear old friend, Angelus-san." the voice from behind me. I turn around and saw him. He hasn't change in 30 years. His skin was brown and so was his skin. He still has the scar across his face. You!!" I said angrily. I drew my sword. "I kill you once, I will kill again." I said. "That not the way to greet an old friend, Angelus-san." Armos said. I attack him with all my fury, angry, and hate. 

Before I could reach him. An metal pole hit me on the back. "You think I came alone, Angelus-san. You are an old fool." Armos said as he circle around me. " Been watch you since, I been back from that hell. You are going to watch me kill them slowly." Armos said. Two gun shot rang in the air. 

"And why would I let you do that?" the figure said. "Who are you?" Armos said to the figure. "well, my name is Stone and my boss want you take one way ticket to Hell." Stone said. "I will never go back there!" Armos said. He drew his sword at Stone. 

I shook my head. I look at the pair. I recall the figure from my mind. "Stone?" I said. Stone turn his head. "Hello Ang, long time no see." Stone said. I got my feet. Armos look around. His minors were gone. "Well, I am out-numbered, so good-bye for now." Armos said as though a gas pelt on the ground. "Let's get out of here." Me and Stone ran from the graveyard. 

"Will good see you again, Angel." Stone said. 

Part Five 

"It has been a long time, Angel." Stone said. "Yes, but sometimes not long enough." Angel grinned. "Tell me, how you get out of hell, Angel." Stone asked. "It long story." Angel said. I knows his eyes become darker. I decide to stay off the subject for a while. "I need to go tell my friends of the danger at hand." Angel said. He ran out of the graveyard. I finally catch up with him. Blood tears running down his face. "You are scared?" I said. "No, I am not for me. I scared for my friends. I seen him kill people without mercy. I seem him kill people until look like skin and bones. He is merciless." Angel said. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 

"I don't have time to worried. I must get to the library." Angel said. "So, how did you get out?" Angel asked as walk down the sidewalk to library. "I made a deal with the devil. To send 113 souls back to hell and in return restore me. " I said. "So, Armos is one of them?" Angel said. "Yes." I said. "I want you kill him or send him back." Angel said. "I would not want any other way, old pal." I said. Angel just grinned. It silent rest of the way to the library. "Stone, you know I help a slayer. She might hurt you." Angel said. "The only way I can get killed if someone shot me in the eyes and sent me back to hell." I said. "Good." Angel said. 

We open the library doors. An arrow came rush toward me. "Stone, Look out!" Angel shouted. But it was too late. I felt an arrow go into my heart. 

Part Six 

Stone tumbled back a couple of step. 

"Buffy, what in the world are you doing!?" I said. 

Buffy looked shocked. "I am so--sorry. I sensed something coming. Something different." Buffy said. I turn my attention to Stone. 

Stone stood up ripped the arrow from his chest. "That is some wake up call." Stone said. Stone walked over to Buffy and handed her the arrow. "You should be more careful who you shoot those things at, my dear." Stone said. 

"How can you do that?" Buffy said. She was shocked. In all her days of slaying, nobody took that kind of injury and lived. 

Giles and Xander just walk from the office. "What just happened here?" Giles asked. 

"He just--" Buffy said. "This is a friend of mine. Stone, this Giles and Xander." I said. 

"Oh, goody more of your friends." Xander said. 

I do not have time for this. "Look, I came to warn you. A really powerful bad guy is after Buffy and her friends." I said. I was lying thought my teeth. I want them to have nothing to do with this. 

"Now, why don't you tell them the truth, Angelus." a voice from behind me said. 

I turn around I saw him. "YOU!" I snarled. 

"Wow, Angel," Stone said as he was holding me back. "Well, what do you want?" Stone said. 

"I want to check on things I see found your friend." The Devil said. 

"Who are you?" Giles asked. 

"These two can tell who I am, can you?" The Devil said. "I was their judge and jury." The Devil said. 

"You are the Devil." Giles said, shocked. 

"Yes, I am." Devil said. "You see, a 113 souls left Hell, not included these two. Stone is bring them back and Angel is brought back for another purpose. One of 113 souls, is man by name of Armos. He was a warrior in China. He led army and killed hundreds of people. Until, he met a vampire with soul and dead by his sword. So, he back to get Angel." The Devil. "So, if have more question ask him." The Devil said as he vanished in thin air. 

Part Seven 

I looked at everybody in the library. "So, Angel, are we going hunting?" Stone said. I look at him. He ready to destroy this man to free himself from devil's clutches. To live again. To feel again. I nodded. I want same thing. I turn to leave. "Wait, we still have no answer. What is going on?" Buffy asked. 

"I wait outside." Stone said. 

I look at her. I want to tell her. I want to tell her so badly. This is personal. Very personal. "No, Buffy, this is personal. What we are doing not for your eyes!" I said. 

"Oh..That's rich, Angel. Because someone from your past want you dead. Well, I can't handle that. I not going to sit around waiting for them to kill you." Buffy said angrily. I turn my back from her and began to walk toward the door. 

"If YOU LEAVE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE." Buffy shouted. I stop for a moment. It is for the best. Even, if might hurt her. I walk out of the library. 

Stone was waiting for me outside. "She cares for you, Angel. You should have let her come." Stone said. 

"No. So, let begin the hunt." I said. Stone just sighed. 

Part Eight 

The two men walk quietly through the park. Neither knew what to say. "You are wrong, Angel You have no right to push her away. She is her own person. I know you don't want her to get hurt. But from what I hear, she can handle herself really well." Stone said. "I know. But this my business. I don't want her involve in it." I said softly. "May I ask a question?" Stone said. "I guess." I said. "Why does Armos hate you so much?" Stone said. 

I sighed. "After regain my soul, I wander. I came across a small village in China. They knew I was vampire. Yet, they didn't harm me. A sensi, Yui-Si, took me under his wing. To teach me the way of the warrior and to heal my broken soul. Armos was his favorite until I came. Over time, I become part of their village and my soul began to heal. Armos was fury how well I was fighting. How the teacher was treated me. His jealous of me become out of control. One night, he killed a young woman and left her in my bed. He try to put the murder on me. He made a mistake. I went on journey with Yui-Si and did not return for many weeks. By the time, I have return the body was rot to its core. And village have found her killer. Armos was standing in from of the well. Waiting for his death. Yui-Si told the village to let him go and make sure he never came back. The last thing he said was 'You watch this village burn to the ground.' I guess I did." I said. 

"I am sorry." Stone said quietly. They have reached the graveyard. They found a dead body twist along the gate. 

A sword in his chest with a note attached. It said:: 

YOU KILL ME BY THE SWORD YOUR FRIENDS WILL NOT BE SO LUCKY MEET ME BY THE OLD STONE-CUTTER FACTORY AT MIDNIGHT. BRING YOUR SWORD ARMOS 

"He has them." I said. 

Part Nine 

I and Stone walk into the warehouse. We knew it was trap. The warehouse was barren and dark. "Look for something, Angel." Armos said. He was standing on a platform. He click some switch. It reveal Buffy, Xander, and Willow in a cage and Giles hang from the ceil. "What do you want?" Angel asked. "I want you. Dead." Armos grinned. "I am already dead." I said. "We fight until one of us dies." Armos said. "Done." I said. "Wait, Angel." Stone said. "The only way you can kill him. If you shot him in the eyes." Stone said. "Thank you, my friend. If I fail kill him." I said. Stone nodded. From my coat, I drew a long sword. Similar to one, I nearly destory the world. "Dance with me, death. For I am ready." I said softy as got in my defense stand. Armos jump from the platform. He drew a goldren sword. "Yesssss, I will finally win." Armos said. Armos attack first with a sharp thrust. Angel easily counter. Every move was counte. The clash of swords woke up Buffy and the gang. Their eyes wide with fear of their friend's fate. The battle last for many hours. "The sun is about to rise. I will win." Armos said. "No, you will not." Angel said. Angel thrust his sword into Armos's heart. 

He drew to two stake from his coat and ram them into Armo's eyes. A vortex wrap around Armos. and swallow into hell. "You have lose." Angel said as he walk out of warehouse. 

Part Ten 

Dear Journal 

It has been a week since I kill Armos. I don't know if I suppose to feel better. I don't. I have that bitter feel in my heart. To add to all those others. Looking back. I don't regret what I did. But I will never forget it. 

Angel 

~Sunnydale's Bus Station~ 

Angel and I stood at the bus stop, waiting for the bus. "You did the right thing." I said to break the silent. "I know. But doesn't get any better." Angel said. "But we live with it." I said. "We have been to hell and back. We had our spirits beat by the devil himself. Yet we keep fighting." Angel said. "Yup. That one thing we can do." I said. A bus pull up in front of the station. "Good luck, Angel. Don't give up and don't get down." I said. "Good luck, my friend. I hope you win. Come back when you become mortal. And don't let the devil beat you." Angel said. "I won't." I said with a grin. I got on the bus. The bus pull away from the corner and left. Few minutes later, I pass a sign saying LEAVING SUNNYDALE. 


End file.
